


Weather boi Nathaniel

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [37]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Nathaniel can control the weather using his emotions. His eye color changes along with his emotions. This is a Problem.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Deleted User07/11/2020

so far anyway

sad = dark grey = storms

happy = clear blue = nice weather uwu

angery = pitch fucking black = lightning and shit (side effect: this mans is now blind)

in love = red = light rain that makes a lot of rainbows (so basically gay weather)

lust = pink = heatwave

loneliness = whitish blue = snow!

overwhelmed = pure white = blizzard

massive annoyance = sandy yellow = sandstorms

extreme terror or anger = neon green = Acid Rain

disgust = hazel = fog

fear = purple = wind

jealousy = neon yellow- = hail

calm = canon eye color = natural weather lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/11/2020

Deleted User07/11/2020

thank you

wait what does red eye color do lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Love,,,, hmmm

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

In love, his eyes turn red and there's very light rain that hits the sunlight and turns everything rainbow from the prisms

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Acid rain lmao

Deleted User07/11/2020

so basically

gay weather

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Gay Weather

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

gay weather

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

It's like the magical shit from romance movies

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

But what about acid rain?

Deleted User07/11/2020

we can do that for disgust?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Acid Rain could Kill and I dont think he'd pull that out unless there's an Akuma

Deleted User07/11/2020

oh ye

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

But what emotion?

Deleted User07/11/2020

like "fuk u imma Acid Rain"

extreme angery?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Extreme terror or anger=neon green=Acid Rain

Essentially his fight-or-flight kicks in

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Nath: gets angry 

Paris weather: acid and thunder

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Thunder is for when he's pissed at someone or an inconvenience, Acid Raid is when he's trying to fight an Akuma before it gets someone killed

Deleted User07/11/2020

nath: gets extremely scared

paris: acid rain intensifies

eye color/weather for disgust?

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Green

Oh

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Dark green?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nadia: Welcome to the news! Today's weather is sunny, except for a small area having light rain!Wait, wait, I've received word it's turned into... a blizzard? ...what?

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Acid rain should be disgust

Deleted User07/11/2020

ok cool

no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Disgust is fog

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Why? It makes sence

Deleted User07/11/2020

okok

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Nadia: and now for--

Aurore, busting in, breathless: THE WEATHER

Deleted User07/11/2020

school news channel

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Disgust is Fog, his eyes are hazel and literally look cloudy

Deleted User07/11/2020

aurore: and now for the weather!

looks in nath's eyes

aurore: ok so today will be clear weather

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

aurore is a blessing

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Aurore is Living her best life in this au

And I'm happy for her

Deleted User07/11/2020

yessss

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

we need more of her gdi

Deleted User07/11/2020

^^^

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Question? Are Aurore and Miriel dating?

Deleted User07/11/2020

yes pls

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Yes, and they're both friends with Nath and Marc

Deleted User07/11/2020

yesss

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Double dates time

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Mostly bc they think Marc is nice and in their class, and Nath for The Weather updates

They think Nath's powers are cool as hell

Deleted User07/11/2020

blizzard happening in the middle of summer

Marinette: fuckfuckfuck wheres nathaniel

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Marinette has to find Marc, give him a Miraculous, and go and find Nath--

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

i love how marinette is just managing nath

Deleted User07/11/2020

she is

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

shes the mom friend

to nath, at least

Deleted User07/11/2020

marinette is Mom Friend

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Alix is there with her 

Gotta keep an eye out for her best friend

Deleted User07/11/2020

^^^

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

^^

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

^^^^

plot or random stuff for this tho?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Lila: Talking Nath's ear off during class

Nath: wiLL YOU SHUT UP?!

Alix: Oh no

Thunder from back of classroom

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

Marc: hey nathaniel I'm gonna be a bit late for our date!

immediately starts pouring

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Sin is our plot person and they're not online rn :,,,)

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

asjdklasj aw

Deleted User07/11/2020

Lila: Talking Nath's ear off during class

Nath: wiLL YOU SHUT UP?!

Alix: Oh no

Thunder from back of classroom

Marinette and Alix: sweats nervously

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

hmhmhmhmmm

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

The rest of Paris think it's Hawkmoth controlling the weather, Hawkmoth is trying to figure out who has this insane power and if it's another Miraculous user, Marinette and co try to cover things up.

Marinette is especially worried about interference from Hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Marc: I'm gonna be even later it started pouring :((

Nathaniel: Gets sadder but has to try to be happy so he can get there

HOW DOES EVILLUSTRATOR GO DOWN

Deleted User07/11/2020

absolute chaos

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Fucking chaos

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

evil weather artist

Deleted User07/11/2020

we need a thing for scared but not to the extreme

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

with weather and creation powers, somehow

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Marinette sees Nath as a little brother bc she's his partial keeper once she gets the Ladybug Miraculous. And even before this, she was very empathetic and kept trying to make sure Nath had good days bc she didn't want Nath sad and making thunderstorms. But this just made Nath have an even stronger crush on Marinette, while Marinette found him like a brother.

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

aurore: oh god, oh fuck-

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

rip nath

brother-zoned

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Oh it pours for days after she rejects him

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Na weeks

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Paris gets flooded for at least a week and a half

It makes international news

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

everyone who doesnt now is just so confused

Deleted User07/11/2020

what if evillustrator went down like this

hawkmoth: yeets akuma

nath: weather powers

hawkmoth, extremely scared: removes akuma

Gabriel, later: okay, note to self, Nathaniel Kutzberg is Scary

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

This makes Marinette try to work faster to find Nath more friends, because even with Alix trying to comfort Nath he's still Major Sad Boi

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

purple

Deleted User07/11/2020

cool ok

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

is he just magik boi from birth

or was there a thing

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

y e s

Deleted User07/11/2020

all of the above

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

Baby nath: Cries

RAIN

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

valid, moving on

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Marc: So how did you get these powers?

Nath, jokingly: I'm Jewish

Marc, who knows nothing about Judaism:...Wait do all Jewish people control the weather

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

Nath: i am in love with a dumbass-

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

moronsexual

Deleted User07/11/2020

lila lies about also having weather powers

so alix also doesnt believe her from the start

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Lila doesn't know about the weather shit

She thinks it's hm

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

god i wanna punch lila

Deleted User07/11/2020

lila says she does this shit

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Marc: So when we marry and I convert do I get weather powers too?

Nathaniel: :flushed: MARRIED?

Marc: I-I mean, only if you want--

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Several people are typing

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

plot twist: he does

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

she doesn't know that she sits next to someone almost equivalent to a weATHER god

Deleted User07/11/2020

Nathaniel, staring at the camera like he's on the office: this man is a fucking dumbass

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Lila: I'm the one controlling the weather! 

The entire class besides Chloe and Alya: :eye: :lips: :eye:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

aklsdjfakls

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

they get married and he gets weather powers

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

because screw logic

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Wait why wouldn t Alya know?

Deleted User07/11/2020

bc she would tell everybody

nobody wants that

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Tru

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

ye

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Also new student

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

ye

Deleted User07/11/2020

alya posts a story on the ladyblog:

The One Behind Paris's Weather

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

I'm glad I broke the chat for like 15 whole seconds

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

cant trust the newbie yet

is adrien is trust? because he wouldn't tell anyone and he's sunshine incarnate?

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Yes Adrien knows

Deleted User07/11/2020

he do be trust

because he is Sunshine Incarnate

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

Sunshine Incarnate™️

Deleted User07/11/2020

yos

cn to lb after a 2am akuma: hey theres this kid in my class that does this Weather Shit

lb: facepalm

lb: you're sleep deprived go home

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Marinette, being the ultimate mom friend

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

And this is how the reveal happened

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

It's all Nath's fault

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

She worries about Nath and Adrien/Chat being dumbasses and its giving her more grey hairs than Hawkmoth

Deleted User07/11/2020

lb, swinging through nathaniel's window one night: nATHANIEL WE NEED TO FUCKING TALK

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

and thus nath knows too (?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nathaniel thinks Marinette and Ladybug are either

1.) best friends

or

2.) Dating

After that lmao

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

iofajosid

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Gufbu

Yes

Deleted User07/11/2020

yes

he totally ships ladynette

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Nath: [math lady meme]

Nath: oh so THAT'S why you didn't want to date me, you're a lesbian

Marinette, needing to keep her LB secret: Y...yes

Nath: Dont worry, I support you

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

fake dating au

but with oNE

Deleted User07/11/2020

she says she's a disaster lesbian

in reality she's a disaster pansexual

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

adrien hears

how he react

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nath makes a bunch of cute drawings of the two of them for her

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

He fucking dies

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Chat Noir stops flirting with LB

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

adrien: lets go lesbians, lets go-

Deleted User07/11/2020

he would tho

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Big awkward times

Deleted User07/11/2020

he does that vine where theres the guy with all the lesbians running across the street

he does it with marinette juleka and rose

on a fucking daily basis

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

YES

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Chat Noir tells Nadia: Gay rights! I support lesbians!

Instant queer icon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Kagami: is this something.... people do?

Adrien: No one has told me off for it so I think it's fine!

Deleted User07/11/2020

tbh they all hate adrien for doing that

he drags chloe and kagami into it too (because they are both lesbians and you cannot change my mind)

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Aurore and Mirelle join in on the lesbian run when they hear about it

Like, willingly

Deleted User07/11/2020

he drags every open lesbian into it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Why would they hate Adrien for it seems like something they'd enjoy

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

yeah

Deleted User07/11/2020

chloe and kagami hate it so fucking much tho

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

caugh chlogami cough

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Well they're the outcasts :triumph:

Deleted User07/11/2020

marinette kinda hates it because she is Not A Lesbian

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Marinette: I'm pan actually-

Adrien: I AM SO SORRY OMG MARINETTE, I SUPPORT YOU

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

Marinette explains it to him though, let him understand

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Adiren is just support boi

Deleted User07/11/2020

adrien is Sunshine And Acceptance And Support but as a human

also Adiren

who tf is that pyro

College Sibling (Web)07/11/2020

adrien's evil twin

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

I can't spell u know this

Deleted User07/11/2020

oh yea u rite u rite

#car2020 (para)07/11/2020

I thought Felix was Adrien’s evil twin (well, cousin, but who cares)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nath: Tearing up

Alix: Nath, don't cry! You know what happens when you cry!

Nath, starting to cry harder: YOU SAYING THAT MAKES ME FEEL WORSE ABOUT CRYING

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Oh noooo

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

they did felix so dirty

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Go to general to speak of Felix

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Paris: Because of Hawkmoth, we now have to push down our feelings for the sake of the city :(((

Nathaniel: First time?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

lkasdjfklasj

Nathaniel: old hat

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Big oof

Deleted User07/11/2020

nathaniel: w e a k

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Okay but does Nath get a miraculous from Marinette? Is he Incredibly OP? Does it stump Hawkmoth?

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

He gets the rooster

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

It's not like he can control his emotions by will so he's not incredibly OP I think

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

And he is fucking op

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Nathaniel, getting Pissed and levelling a finger at an Akuma: Begone, T H O T!

Akuma: [gets blasted by lightening]

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

The miraculous allows him control over his power

Because magic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

:000

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Ladybug: holy shit I'm putting you on my permanent team

Chat instantly recognizing Nathaniel as the Rooster

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Hawkmoth every time his akuma gets struck down by lightning by the rooster hero: :eye: :lips: :eye:

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Nath sprays acid at akuma 

Akuma fucking melts 

Hm surprised pikachu

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Hawkmoth: this is cheating!

Nath: haha Akuma go zap

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

The entire class (minus the ones who don't know) know who the rooster hero is

Do the teachers know?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Nathaniel as the Rooster: caw caw motherfuckers

Art Dad Mr. Carracci recognizes Nathaniel instantly, but keeps quiet

He realized very quickly that Nath's emotions change the weather

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Also ms bustier

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Yeah Nath's been in Bustier's class for at least 2 years

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Cause ms bustier is a good teacher and nobody can change my mind

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

S3 did Bustier dirty

Deleted User07/11/2020

yes it did do

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

Bustier needs to adopt Chloe

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

She do

Nathaniel, giving Miss Bustier her gift:

Bustier: Aw, thank you Nathaniel!

Nath, giving a literal sunshine smile, the day bright and sunny through the windows: :slight_smile:

Deleted User07/11/2020

Nathaniel: is even remotely happy

Weather: clears

Cpu PyroHeart07/11/2020

How far is his weather range tho?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Alix: my skin in clear, the weather's great, my best friend is happy, my day is blessed :pray:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Weather!Nathaniel meeting Salt!Bustier

S!Bustier: You're getting bullied? Well, the bullies deserve forgiveness so just do nothing

W!Nathaniel: D:

Starts to rain outside

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/11/2020

Bunnix, jumping in: BITCH

Deleted User07/11/2020

S!Bustier: oh no, it's pouring. cri

Deleted User07/11/2020

kicks down door

it is 11:22 and i am going to work on this au and you cannot stop me

How far is his weather range tho?

all of fucking paris

The EVIL W O R M07/11/2020

well we did say that he flooded all of paris at one point so-

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Deleted User07/12/2020

no

The EVIL W O R M07/12/2020

:((((

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

Marc has to slowly convince Nath that he shouldn't do that, he finds Nath to be charming, including his powers.

So it's a constant struggle of Nath trying to pull an Elsa from Frozen and Marc coaxing him and telling him it's okay to feel

Eventually Nath breaks down, finally letting his emotions out. It causes a blizzard, and Marc holds him in his arms until it blows over and Nathaniel finally finds catharsis from his bottled-up emotions

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

Someone asked for plot

So I want to say things like witches\magic exist in this universe, but they're typically pretty rare.

Nath's mom pissed of a witch by marrying Nath's dad (who the witch wanted to get with) so she cursed their first born

Which is why Nath has powers. The witch is in jail but they don't know how to remove the curse

The "true loves kiss" thing is a myth so that doesn't work

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

:eyes:

Nice

Cpu PyroHeart07/12/2020

I think the range should be all of Paris because it only being a few blocks would raise too many questions and every scientist would eventually discover it's nath doing it

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

If we go with the "magic is a known, if rare, occuarance" they government probably knows

he probably has to be registered in The System as "Cursed"

taking this into account: He probably also has a dedicated social worker who checks in on him from time to time, which means in this universe, his mom likely has custody of him via the divorce

Said divorce might have happened WAY earlier in this au, becaue his dad wanted nothing to do with a cursed kid

So, does he maybe have a step dad?

Does he have any half siblings? Or were his mom's potential suitors also not wanting to deal with a cursed kid

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

Having a bunch of his mom's boyfriends never stay because of him sounds like some good angst material for Nath >:)))

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

oh noooo

Nath's Mom keeps assuring Nath that she's fine if she never remarries, Nath is her top priority and she would do anything for her son

This just makes Nath feel even guiltier that he's being a burden and not letting his mom live her life properly

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

It also feeds into his own love life

He doesn't believe anyone would want a cursed bf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

:((( feels bad man

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

Marc is the Big Exception because he keeps going out of his way for Nath, and Nath is always so fucking confused

Marc's constant efforts to be there for Nath and general investment makes Nath slowly get a crush on Marc, without even realizing that Marc is already crushing on him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

Nath: someone,,, wanting to be there of their own effort??? wild

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

Alix, wacking him on the back of the head: shut up

Alix: I care, you nerd

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/12/2020

In this one, Nath has grown up repressing his emotions to keep everyone else safe

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

;_;

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

Nath, seeing an akuma come towards him: Oh? You're approaching me?? Damn I thought I already trained myself to not be any emotion but happy :///

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/12/2020

So would Evillustrator have both the ability to create and the ability to manipulate weather?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

i think just the ability to create but he keeps the weather = emotions power bc Hawkmoth doesn't know about it so he can't amplify it

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/12/2020

Cool

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

When did this appear

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

last night :DDDD

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

Huh, fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/12/2020

it's arguable Reverser doesn't happen due to Nathaniel having learned to repress his emotions over the years

The set up happens, but there's no big blow up that leads to Reverser

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

Oh good, I thought there wasn't any Nath torture here

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/12/2020

Nath has weather powers that are controlled via his emotions so he represses his emotions because angst and protecting other people

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

Reverser could still happen

Instead of blowing up he has a very careful non reaction

and turns Marc down in a cold manner

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/12/2020

Ouch I feel like that’s somehow worse

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

Yeppp

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

ooooof

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

Reverser trying to force Nath to feel emotion by reversing him

Who said that?

Deleted User07/12/2020

Reverser trying to force Nath to feel emotion by reversing him

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

oh dang

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/12/2020

I think the witch who cursed Nath due to his mother marrying his father was horrified at how bad a father the man turned out to be and kept the curse on specifically so he wouldn't get custody in the divorce

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

she gets out of jail, apologizes, and dates his mom

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/12/2020

You had my interest, but now you have my attention

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/12/2020

but keeps the curse on specifically to keep Nath out of the influence of his father. The downside is Nath's emotional state, or lack thereof

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

should it be an OC or an established character

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

inb4 Emilie

Deleted User07/12/2020

oc

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

But then who will Nathalie date?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

The plus side of having his step mom be a witch is maybe she can teach him to control it better without becoming Elsa

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

True true

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/12/2020

I'm honestly picturing the witch as the crazy cat lady from The Simpsons, who throws cats randomly at people

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

klasdjlas

Nath: still better than my dad-

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

Ok but same?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

so OC? nice

Deleted User07/12/2020

Coo

Shadow, King of the End07/12/2020

Give me like, five minutes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

Marc: hey, you have two moms too! nice

Deleted User07/12/2020

*cool

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

Witch: You've been teaching him to repress his emotions this entire time? The secret is to let them out!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/12/2020

Marc and Nath have 4 combined moms, plus Mr. Carracci as their dad

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

Some other French news station: I am once again asking Paris, what the FUCK is up with your weather--

Nadja/Aurore: It's complicated

Paris, in the bg: A full on sandstorm bc Nath is Annoyed, and someone behind the camera is playing Darude's Sandstorm For The Meme

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

I have been meaning to ask this but what is bg?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

bg: background

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Oh that makes sence

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

:thumbsup:

Pokemon Sword/Shield crossover, where Raihan adopts Nathaniel bc he's a walking Weather Boy

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

middle of a battle raihan pulls a gun on nath so it will start fucking raining acid

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

aklsjdklas N O

Nath like: well, he's still better than my actual dad--

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

instead a sandstorm happens cause nath is used to this shit

Sinnamon Troll💖07/13/2020

Raihan adopting nath is peak shit posting hours

I love it

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

Tbh its what he deserves-

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

He deserves to get held at gunpoint by a crazed dragon guy?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

No, deserves a dad

But like, maybe one that doesnt hold him at gunpoint

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Just have miss bustier adopt him

Deleted User07/13/2020

shes a shit teacher why would her parenting skills be any good

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Damn why do you hate miss bustier so much

She just wants her students to get along

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

Bustier is Aunt Material, not Mom Material

Also in this au, both Marc and Nath already have 2 moms apiece, plus if you add in art dad, thats 4 moms and a dad

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Your only other option is mandeleiv so...

Deleted User07/13/2020

gestures wildly to every other adult in the show

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

We have like 4 teachers, some parents, a rock star, a rock star's secretary, and an ice cream man

What other adults would take him?

Deleted User07/13/2020

jagged

have jagged take him

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Na he's not parent material

Deleted User07/13/2020

he is tho

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/13/2020

Jagged couldnt even stick around to parent Luka-

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

He already has 2 kids and he already left them so na

Deleted User07/13/2020

tbh jagged is more uncle material

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Uncle jagged is popular thing

Deleted User07/13/2020

((brb gonna go eat

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Ok bye have fun

Sinnamon Troll💖07/13/2020

Marinete's parents can adopt him

Cpu PyroHeart07/13/2020

Why would they want another child, I think they stopped for a reason

Cause Mari is a fucking train wreck

Deleted User07/13/2020

honestly tru

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

Nath is hungry, he starts making chocolate rain--

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

Omg why

But yes

But no cause that's not real weather

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

Gotta bring back the Olden Times Meme

The EVIL W O R M07/14/2020

pyro

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/14/2020

Chocky milk

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

What?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

Alix, looking over at Nath, then at the windows: this boy need some m i l k

The EVIL W O R M07/14/2020

Nath has WEATHER powers and ur worried that it’s not “realistic”?

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

It has to have an amount of realism, at least real weather

No chocky milk rain

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/14/2020

How about we do it anyway

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

Aurore on the tv making jokes that its raining cats and dogs

Cue Hawkmoth Akumatizing someone who shoots out pets to attack people, in the rain

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

splat

Oops Fido is dead

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

Not from high up, just throwing cats and dogs at people like a crazy cat lady

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

Still splat

Those fucking pets are dead as fuck

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

jsakljskd rip

The EVIL W O R M07/14/2020

Chat uses cataclysm on one of them

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

Peta immediately nukes Paris

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/15/2020

Concept: Adrien accidentally lets it slip that Nath is the one behind the weather mishaps

Hawkmoth and/or Mayura break into the classroom during class to grab him and run bc they think he controls it by his own free will

Rescue mission

Either that or Nath immediately electrocutes them out of fear

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

So does it start pouring acid rain and get really windy?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/15/2020

Probably

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

HM: Make it stop!

Nath, probably with tears streaming down his face: I can't!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/15/2020

oh o o f

cue marc running after them to save his bf

marinette slips away to turn into lb and gives marc a miraculous

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

Save him, he's terrified

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/15/2020

eventually nath gets overwhelmed, paris is engulfed in a blizzard, and marc lb and cn have to save him to stop the blizzard ala frozen's elsa

JadeNova7w707/15/2020

weather boi nath vs. stormy weather who woud win?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/15/2020

Nath has more dangerous and cool effects, plus a large range. Stormy weather has speed and control of her effects

Tbh if Nath gets specifically pissed and snipes Stormy Weather out of the sky with a strike of lightening, he would win

JadeNova7w707/15/2020

ok

but generally?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/15/2020

I dunno how powerful nath would be compared to an akuma

JadeNova7w707/15/2020

hmm ok

theoretically, what is the strongest akuma he can take down

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

Wait, hold up. Is Nathaniel immune to his Acid Rain?

JadeNova7w707/15/2020

:0

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

That's a plot hole I randomly found

JadeNova7w707/15/2020

ummm

make him semi immune?

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

That or there's just a small circle around him where it doesn't rain

JadeNova7w707/15/2020

ok that would be funny

it reminds me of that one MLP episode where the mane 6 are fighting over a ticket

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

Everyone's panicking and running inside and Nath's just there untouched by it

JadeNova7w707/15/2020

yes

Auntie Nyx07/15/2020

Kinda reminds me of a porcupine. Harmful to everyone else, but he's fine. (Kinda)

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/15/2020

The acid rain makes his skin tingly and gives him a sunburn-like symptom on his skin, but other than that he's fine


	3. Chapter 3

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/15/2020

Eh, we'll get there when we get there

I'd imagine Nath has partial immunity to all the weather effects he causes

Sandstorm from annoyance irritates his skin slightly and makes it go a little red from the sand causing friction

He doesn't feel cold when he makes things rain or snow.

He can see through the fog he makes when disgusted better than normal people can see

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/15/2020

wait. Do the weather powers extend to, like, earthquakes of some sort?

Cpu PyroHeart07/15/2020

Oh fuck that's a good question

One I do not have an answer to

Sinnamon Troll💖07/15/2020

Earthquake is not weather

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/15/2020

It is now

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/15/2020

because guess who's immediately thinking of the entire season 2/3 of Agents of SHIELD, where Daisy Johnson (our favorite walking fault line) literally VIBRATES HER BONES APART FROM THE INSIDE

so yeah

and the worst part is that the gauntlets she uses to stop it are (I think?) really sciencey

so probs none for nath

also I'm assuming it doesn't include fire?

because if so that would be cool

if not, still cool

Cpu PyroHeart07/15/2020

Idk it says Paris is in a low risk zone for eqs so the buildings may not be able so withstand eqs

Ima say no since eqs are not weather and Paris would likely not survive

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/15/2020

fair enough

though I meant, like, vibrations of some sort, almost like shockwaves, not ACTUAL earthquakes, and even then very tiny ones

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/15/2020

earthquakes are natural disasters. Not weather

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/17/2020

...true. true.

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

I've decided that after I finish one of my current fics this au will be my next one(yay)

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

Nnnnnice!

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

And I have plans

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

:eyes:

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/17/2020

Good!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

Ooo!

Add angst

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

UN no-

You always want angst

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

I'm not the best with angst but i plan to have some

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

You always want angst

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom) 

Okay I did not come here to be called out

Nice >:))

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

Guys what weather is it when the boi is embarrassed

This is important

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

:thinking:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

It starts lightly drizzling but the water evaporates the instant it touches anything

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

So moist air?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

Fjjrjriie

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

asjdlafs

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

So it gets humid as fuck? Idk I'm not good with weather terms

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

idk just throwing ideas out there

Maybe the weather fluctuates wildly?

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

Just chaos

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

Like it starts drizzling, then its sunny, then there's a little sand, then its sunny again

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

Ok I think the moist air humid idea was good

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

m o i s t

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

n o

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

m o i s t

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

I was thinking bc when youre embarassed you get flustered and blush, and so it starts drizzling but Nath is so red in the face that it starts to evaporate and almost sizzle

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

Tomato plants start bursting from the ground

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

That aint a weather effect tho

But I like where youre going with this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

I like the light drizzle lol

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

So when nath is embarrassed it starts lightly raining, but when the rain falls it evaporates making the air moist humid

Sounds good

(Un I think u should pin that)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

Kk!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/17/2020

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

I got a pin! Yay

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

nice

Cpu PyroHeart07/17/2020

It will take a few weeks for me to finish up one of my my current fics but after that I will start working on it

Or I may do it before I finish because I have no self control

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

alksdk thats just how it be sometimes-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

Writer mood

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

I'm about to go to bed but I wanted to put this here before I forget. 

What if Nath's power also worked the opposite way. Like, stormy weather appears and creates a thunderstorm, nath gets irrationally angry for no reason. This happens because the miraculous is a more powerful magic than his ability/curse. 

Also the art club is less 'art club' and more 'people with special powers club' they don't tell anyone because they don't want to become popular because of their powers. 

Ima probably work out who would get what what powers tonight as I try and sleep. 

Ok I'm going to bed now bye.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Finally an excuse for the anger issues

Deleted User07/21/2020

Weather akuma: a non emotion related weather thing

Nath: a l l t h e e m o t i o n s

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Stormy Weather,,,

She caused,,, so many blizzards,,, and snow,,, and that corresponds to overwhelmed and loneliness for Nathaniel

Deleted User07/21/2020

O h s h i t

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Oh no,,,,

Deleted User07/21/2020

Paris after stormy weather gets cured: blizzards and shit

Marinette: see this is why weather akuma are a bad idea

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

o h n o

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Hawkmoth, trying to figure out why there are blizzards happening in select areas of Paris even though his akuma was purified: Math Lady meme

Deleted User07/21/2020

LB contacts hawkmoth through her yo-yo and is like “the weather akumas need to s t o p”

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Hawkmoth: so Give me your miraculous

Ladybug: NO

Deleted User07/21/2020

Hawkmoth, being the bitch he is, does another weather akuma

There’s more weird weather

And he is Concerned

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

HM : ladybug, before you scream at me, the wierd weather isn't my doing

Deleted User07/21/2020

Ladybug: I know

But still

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

HM ,: do you honestly think i'll listen to you?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/21/2020

ok but that's actually a REALLY good trope I have never seen???

If Ladybug and Chatnoir can call eachother\locate each other on the phone part of their miraculous....why can't they do that to hawkmoth

did he block them

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

idk

astruc is just like : special shit yay! haha

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

Chat Noir, texting (to Hawkmoth): bitch

Hawkmoth: Blocked

Chat Noir: No wait unblock me I have something i need to tell you

Hawkmoth: What?

Chat Noir: b i t c h

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

yes

also

how does mayura texts on a fan

College Sibling (Web)07/21/2020

true

Sinnamon Troll💖07/21/2020

maybe a holographic thing comes up

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

one of the feathers is secretly a weird-shaped smartphone

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

XD

let's go with the hologram

because that can also explain HM

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

Pegasus absolutely has a hologram

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

yes

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

Rena Rouge's flute unrolls like a scroll to make a tablet screen

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

that'll be cool to watch

the back of carapace's shield is the tablet

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

Bunnix just has a regular phone in her pocket

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

yes

because unlike most others

bunnyx has pockets and is big brain

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

which is why bunnix has best superhero costume

Sinnamon Troll💖07/21/2020

a lot of rooster concepts i've seen have him having a bow and arrow set

He just scribbles on an arrow and fires it into the air and it lands next to someone

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/21/2020

ha

Viperion doesn't have a phone version in his lyre he just plays music and hopes whoever hears it can figure out what it means

King Monkey's is similar to Chat Noir's

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/22/2020

OK, I love the ideas on where in the weapons their phones would be, but could we, like, get back to the weather boi Nath bit?

Deleted User07/22/2020

yee yee

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/22/2020

Good

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

the back of carapace's shield is the tablet

Na, my headcannon is that the sheiks opens like a laptop

Deleted User07/22/2020

everyone else: phone

carapace: get on my level

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Yup pretty much

Deleted User07/22/2020

hawkmoth eventually stops the weather akumas because the weather continues for a few days after

and he doesnt like being blamed for that

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/22/2020

YES LAPTOP SHIELD

and yeah, he probably eventually stops the weather akumas

Auntie Nyx07/22/2020

Rena Rouge's flute unrolls like a scroll to make a tablet screen

Yo Chris, can I use this?

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/22/2020

When I saw 'Unrolls like a scroll to make a tablet screen' I thought of those scroll phones from RWBY (basically the same concept.)

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/22/2020

Yo Chris, can I use this?

@Auntie Nyx Of course!

When I saw 'Unrolls like a scroll to make a tablet screen' I thought of those scroll phones from RWBY (basically the same concept.)

@Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth) I was thinking more along the lines of ancient papyrus scrolls but yeah very similar concepts

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Awwwww

He's not having a good time... He's so cold

Also question that I just remembered

Could nath have multiple weather's going at once

Like, say he's overwhelmed with fear or something

Would there be an acid blizzard?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

News: today on "What the fuck is happening in Paris right now" weather edition

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Ya pretty much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

But you right tho :eyes:

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Also, for plot reasons(for my upcoming fix for this thing) I'm giving Aurora and her family the power to predict the weather

Like with perfect accuracy, even with Nath's power

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Ooo nice

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Auroura's weather channel: this morning will be mostly sunny with mild skies, but at noon there will be a mild sandstorm with will slowly turn into a thunderstorm. Then at approximately 8pm. There will be a massive blizzard with mild amounts of acid

The EVIL W O R M07/22/2020

Everyone else when it actually does happen: :eye: :lips: :eye:

Auntie Nyx07/22/2020

People laugh at her until they realize she's scarily accurate

The EVIL W O R M07/22/2020

Nath while watching: I'm going to be lonely :3686_oa_pussy:

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

I would assume nath would avoid the weather channel because it makes him sad


	4. Chapter 4

Auntie Nyx07/22/2020

Oh he's gonna be terrified! Someone save him, he's terrified!

The EVIL W O R M07/22/2020

Everyone in class trying to make him happy: BBY!

rain

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Nath when he sees there's going to be a heatwave in the middle of winter. :eye: :lips: :eye:

The EVIL W O R M07/22/2020

Nath when he sees what Marc is wearing: Oh that's why

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Nath, watching the weather channel, seeing drizzle: o,,,oh???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

If other people are gonna have powers. Could Lila have a power that makes people believe her if they don't have direct evidence against her lying?

Maybe people w/ powers could be immune to that

The EVIL W O R M07/22/2020

ooo that would explain why everyone is so stupid

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Idk, the giving Lila lieing powers is kind of overdone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Oof

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Let's make Lila a witch tho, she can curse bitches and do spells and that's why(she's not related to the witch who cursed nath)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Ooo nice

Does anyone else have powers?

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Other than the entire art club, I wana say Chloé but I can't think of any good powers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Subtle Mindwashing?? Like she can place suggestions in other's heads to make them think something she wants them to

Like if she wants to get out of trouble, she can make the other person think "Chloe is innocent"

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Brilliant

But what about the art club?

I'm thinking shadows for Juleka but I'm not sure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Oo I like the shadows idea for Juleka

She can hide in them and scare people >:))

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

She can shadow travel

Alix has pyrokenesis(cause yes)

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/22/2020

Rose can manipulate scent

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Does Marinette being Ladybug count as powers or does she have another set

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

She needs another thing

She can be like best jeanist

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Ooo I like that

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

She controls fabric

(What about Marc tho)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

,,,turning invisible?

And maybe rose can control plants in addition to controlling scent

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Ohhhh maybe

Yes!!! Rose does plant things(she makes weed for Luka)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Nfkfokrbr

Put everyone who has powers in a list so I can pin it?

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

So here's what we got for powers so far

Nath: Weather

Juleka: Shadows

Rose: Plants and smells

Alix: Fire

Marc: Emotion Perception&Manipulation

Mari: Chlothing Manipulation

Chloé: Charmspeak

Aurora: Weather Foresight

Nino: WereTurtle(nobody understands)(Blastoise with Speakers instead of water cannons)

Kagami: Weapon Alchemy(idk what to call it)

Mylene: Animal Comunication

Oh and Mari. Lemme add that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/22/2020

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Let's just say Chloé has charmspeak

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/22/2020

Maybe Marc has some power over other people's emotions, making him a buffer for Nath's powers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

!!!

#car2020 (para)07/22/2020

This turned from Nathaniel being a whether God, to let’s give everyone powers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

They're foils!!!

Oh oof you right tho

#car2020 (para)07/22/2020

It could be kind of like Marc can influence people, not quite control, but influence

Like specifically emotions though

The EVIL W O R M07/22/2020

maybe nath is the most powerful?

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

It could be kind of like Marc can influence people, not quite control, but influence

That's kind of Chloe's power....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Nath is the most powerful cause he was cursed and everyone else has less power bc they're descendants of the people who originally had the power?

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

Ya, let's go with that

#car2020 (para)07/22/2020

Hm

I haven’t hung out in this channel for a while, so I didn’t know about Chloe’s power

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

We litteraly just made it, it's charmspeak

#car2020 (para)07/22/2020

Ah

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

Nath: I'm a freak for having powers-

The entire Art Club: [has powers too]

Nath: :689897970740494396:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Would someone attempt to try and kidnap the group for having powers if they were ever found out (Cough cough hawkmoth)

The EVIL W O R M07/22/2020

they would beat him up

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

looks at plot outline for upcoming fic what? That would never happen sweats

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

:eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/22/2020

didn't we say that having powers were so rare that like less than 1% of the population has them

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/22/2020

oops

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

I mean, the Akuma Class is already really special in canon anyways-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

fair

Maybe their school is a special one for magical\cursed kids since they HAVE to be registered with the government

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

:eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

and normal schools are not equipped to deal with their "special needs"

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

does that mean the teachers have powers too?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

So- yeah!

It's one of the few jobs magicals can get since people don't generally like them

It's the only school in Paris for them (and some of the surrounding cities) because you know, they're rare

so maybe the school also has a dormitory

unfortunately a lot of magical kids get abandoned by their parents if the parents are normal, so it's a need even for locals

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

o o f

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

But if dorm living is mandatory....

what if....they were roomates....

College Sibling (Web)07/23/2020

oh my god they were roommates

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

oh my god they were roommates

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

oh my godddddd

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

not at the start of the year, but if we use the suggestion that Marc can control emotions

maybe the school is like "hmm this would actually be a good pair" and make them roomates

Maybe Marc was a transfer from another school??? There isn't another one in France, but maybe he previously lived somewhere else

or maybe he did a stint in Juvie for using his powers on someone (which is illllleeeegal) and just got out

he used his powers to try and make someone who was bullying him be nicer to him and got caught

and did like.....idk six months so he missed the start of the year

maybe Nath either didn't have a roomate, or his roomate requested a different room because they were tired of weather boy

they were tired of always having to "walk on eggshells" so they didn't upset nath and cause Weathr

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

I don't think juvie would work because if that was they case then they'd be hesitant to allow him near someone who's powers are completely based around their emotions

For fear that Marc would exploit their powers

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

true

so either a transfer OR he just got his powers

some people are born with their powers, some don't get them until puberty

(and some are cursed)

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

ok ok

but what defines them as "cursed"?

Is gifting magic to someone normally seen as a bad thing in this universe?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

marcs powers are covert (hard to tell just by looking at him) so since he's adopted maybe one or both his parents were magicals so the government was testing him regularly

yes

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Is this still in the ML universe where Ladybug and Chat Noir exist?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

There's a group who thinks that's wrong, that magic can be a gift, but a LOT of "cursed" people have shitty curses like turning into a frog at night and not cool weather powers

hmmm

well it's in the canon with changes catagory so

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

If so, what differentiates the populace's perception of Ladybug and Chat Noir as heroes while others are perceived as cursed?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

they're more hated than canon, because magic

the goverment is after them to arrest them for being "secret" magicals

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

That makes sense

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

they're seen as heroes at the school, but most of the rest of paris distrust them

I want to say no love square in this, becauyse Marinette lives in the dorms at the magic school (she can visit her parents on the weekeds) but Adrien is a "normal" person and thus doesn't go to their school

so they only know eachother as lb and cn

which without the Adrien crush....LB thinks CN is kinda charming

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Ooh, interesting worldbuilding

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

LB and CN are starcrossed lovers in this, since they can never know their civialin identities and only see eachother during fights (patrols don't happen because Marinette is being Watched at school and can't always get away)

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

yesss

actual plot with zero lovesquare nonsense

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

Then there's the confession "I'm actually not a magical without my miraculous...."

and she IS

Which Adrien knows his father would NEVER approve because a witch cursed his mom

I want to sy he knows she's asleep\alive in this but not about hawkmoth

"I love you bnut we can never be together...." type thing

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

ooh, that's tragic

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

oh shit the Tragedy-

So Nath first gets a crush on Marinette, but Marinette is Ladybug and has a crush on Chat, Chat crushes on her back, Adrinette can never feasibly happen. Marc has a crush on Nath, Marc and Nath are put together because of their powers, Nath slowly stops crushing on Marinette and falls for Marc

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

I think Marc's had a crush on him since day one

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

Marc: he's cute....

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Weather boi smiles at him one (1) time and Marc's like

:5778_TikTokDrool:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

gets to know him better

Marc: Oh shit I'm in love with him-

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

yes

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

But like at what point does Nath fall in love?

Does Marinette turn him down and so everything starts getting stormy and Marc has to go out in the middle of a storm to find him and they huddle under an umbrella and Nath tells him everything and Marc just hugs him and is there for him and Nath's like "oh" and suddenly the rain is so much lighter

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

yes.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

yessss

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

too easy

he feels better that he has a good friend yes, but he doesn't get a crush right there

The crush Realization happens a few weeks later when nath notices how much happier he's been recently, and reflects on why that is

And all his reasons lead back to marc

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Nath: Wow there's been a lot of blue skies and light rainbow drizzles lately, wonder why that is

Marc: Hi

Nath:

Nath: oh

slowburn friends to lovers, 400k

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Now that's more like it-

It's not even Nath that realizes the change in the weather much either, Alix literally has to point it out to him, and he shrugs like "eh, I guess I'm happier??? lol"

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

bonus if EVERYONE (even Marc) knows before he does sfkhsdf

since marc can sense emotions, he would notice when Nathaniel got happy just by looking at hin

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

;;;; Aw;;;;

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Nathaniel: (looks at Marc)

SEROTONIN IGNITE

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Is Marc also partially in denial at first like "oh! he's happy because I'm his friend!" and then after a few weeks of this happening over and over again he's like "...wait a minute"

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

They hold hands, hug, have ice cream dates ect and Nath is like what do you mean we're not dating

Marc: I'm willing to wait for him to realize on his own. I can be patient

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Marc: Wow there's sure been a lot of heatwaves today. Guess I have no choice...but to remove my jacket...and my shirt...boy...these heatwaves...

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

LAKSJDFKLASJ

The first heat wave happened on complete accident, but Marc notices VERY quickly

And of course, him taking off his jacket and fanning himself with his shirt and taking that off makes the heat wave even WORSE

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Alix: So what about this heatwave Nath? Cuz you seem a little THIRSTY

#car2020 (para)07/23/2020

better if this is in the middle of winter

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Marc wears thigh high boots, there's a sudden heat wave that evaporates half the water in the Seine and all the snow on the ground instantly

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Marc: Hey Nath I got these new boots do you lik-

Surrounding area: FWOOM

Marc: (still reeling from the sudden heatwave) i'll take that as a yes then

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

XD

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Nath, imaginging Marc in the boots and only the boots: hhhHHHH

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

and only the boots?

what about the choker?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

I mean, fair

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

choker, gloves, boots, thats it

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

The choker can stay

alksdjlask

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

oh lord

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Alix, dumping her water bottle on Nath, but it evaporates before it can even touch his skin: DAMN BOY, GETCHASELF SOME FUCKING WATER FOR THAT BIG OL' THIRST

Nath, wheezing: b...boots... boots glove choker--

Alix: Dude, do I have to kinkshame you or-

Auntie Nyx07/23/2020

I don't know who that was, but I saw that

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

i think you do need to kinkshame him alix

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

i said it

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

I love how y'all just kicked out half the class from the school, nice

So should we make powers for the rest of the class or just say fuck it we don't need em

Deleted User07/23/2020

wait everyone at the school™️ has powers

so

we already said "fuck adrien hes only appearing as cn"

but then theres the temp heroes, which lb wouldn't have chosen if she didn't know them beforehand

like

through school

so idrk

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

We definently need Alya and Nino, they are always essential

Deleted User07/23/2020

yes

gdi we need to get them powers too

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

Kim, Max, Ivan, Mylene and Sabrina are questionable tho

We don't really need them

So powers for Alya and Nino?

Any ideas?

Deleted User07/23/2020

nino can turn into a turtle

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

So, shapeshifter.... is that just turtle or can he do other things?

Deleted User07/23/2020

just turtle

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

WereTurtle

Deleted User07/23/2020

y e s

nobody understands it, not even nino

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

Ok, that's that then

What about Alya tho?

Deleted User07/23/2020

h r m m m m m

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

We could just go lazy and give her perminant lady Wi-Fi powers

Deleted User07/23/2020

sure why not

we're lazy

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

Some of the more imaginative people will think of a better power. I'm sure. But for now, let's go with lady Wi-Fi shit

Deleted User07/23/2020

yes

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Sense lies

Finally fact checking

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

Na, doesn't fit her character

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

I know, bad joke

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

If Alya fact checked then many plot lines would die

Deleted User07/23/2020

tru

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/23/2020

maybe telekinisis?

(that's floating stuff with your mind, for anyone who doesn't know)

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

Could work, but it's kind of bland. Though that would fit with her character in a way

Deleted User07/23/2020

frjrjrjrj i just thought of something

mid-battle when nino is carapace

nino: t u r t l e

everyone: confusion

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

Omg that's great

I'm dying

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/23/2020

I'm sorry for the bad Alya power Ideas, I'm just spewing out whatever comes in my brain. Also: yes, turtle mid-battle

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

T u r t l e

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/23/2020

yes

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/23/2020

wait if alya has powers does Nora/the twins have them? And if yes, what are they.

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

Not important really

But most likely just the same power

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/23/2020

oh ok

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

are we stil talking about alya and nino's powers?

if so, give alya electric powers and nino sound/noise powers

Deleted User07/23/2020

haha too late ninos a wereturtle

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

ok

#car2020 (para)07/23/2020

Literally no one:

Nino: t u r t l e

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/24/2020

Yes! Alya with electric powers is infinitely better than anything I could think up, and Nino with sound powers (which Ironically also makes me think of Quake, AGAIN) seems pretty cool! Though I think we might be stuck with the turtle at this point.

JadeNova7w707/24/2020

turtke sound hybrid?

or the turtle thing can be from someone with curse powers who he egged to give him turtle powers

also, just for the heck of it, post-wifi alya learns how to turn herself into electricity and super mario odessy-s the power lines

idk i just thought it would be funny

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/24/2020

Yeah! Has sound power naturally, cursed to be a turtle

And YES Alya would totally do that post-wifi

JadeNova7w707/24/2020

the best part is that he asked the dude with the curse powers to give him the curse


	5. Chapter 5

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

definitely

What if Ladybug uses her cloth manipulation and it just makes it seem like she has super good luck like "oh, that Akuma's scarf got snagged!" or "oh, that Akuma tripped towards Ladybug!" or they think its part of her yoyo or something

But only the Akuma Class figure out its fibre manipulation because theyve seen Marinette use it irl

Deleted User07/24/2020

yesss

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

^^^

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

ooooooh

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

Which leads to everyone figuring it out separately and deciding to keep quiet for the sake of Marinette and Paris' safety

Meanwhile Adrien, who only has contact with Ladybug irl through fights, doesnt have ae clue who she could be and is scrambling to try and find her because he's in love and lonely and feels worthless

Deleted User07/24/2020

wait you know how we said nino was a wereturtle right

nino: becomes turtle mid battle

everyone outside of the Akuma Class: oh that must be one of the turtle miraculous's powers!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

kaldsfjkls yes

Chat Noir: wow, all your guys' powers are super cool! Mine's lame and I'm the weakest :'' (

All the other heroes: sweating bc them having powers irl is supposed to be a secret, and since Chat only displays 1 set of them, means he's normal and isnt outcasted by society

Maybe in this AU Ladybug makes Chat the guardian so he feels like he's pulling his weight?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

ooo :eyes:

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

bonus: The media somehow only suspects Chat Noir is a magic person because there's no way his power can be that dangerous just as a miraculous-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

Does Fu realize LB has powers too or no

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

I mean, for comedy purposes, it would be funny if Fu doesnt know, but idk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

you right you right

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

Fu: wow! Ive never seen a team of Miraculous users that have unlocked such unique abilities! You all must be very talented

The rest of the heroes: [sweating]

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

Fu: Oh did the Rooster hero unify with the dragon hero to get the weather powers as well? Cool

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

I like how we went from weather boi nath to entire class have powers and are social outcasts to ladybug reveal to miraculous holders sweat as the rest of paris wonders why theyre so OP

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

as all AUs do

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

but how do the powers compliment with their akumas? Does Bubbler turn into a squirtle when he's upset?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

Bubbler gets a bubble beam attack-

He's 10 times more dangerous

Actually, because of their extra abilities, the Miracuclass would become ridiculously strong Akuma

And probably get targeted very regularly for it

And since Adrien doesnt go to their school since Dupont is for magicals and he's a normal kid, Hawkmoth wouldnt even feel guilty about his son being put in danger.

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

nooooo

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

oh n O

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

The fact that magical kids get akumatized a lot also would reflectly badly on the kids too

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

Probably so-

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

Creating further prejiduce against magic kids

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

"See! Magicals are easily corrupted! Theyre evil!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

This joke has been said before but

The class: Now we have to conceal our emotions all the time! This sucks!

Nathaniel: :))) First time?

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

sad noises

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

jsdlkfjas

So the Akumas get much stronger if theyre from the Miracuclass, but that also means the heroes are much stronger with their abilities

It all evens out...mayhaps

Though Fu probably gets involved much earlier seeing all the crazy strong Akuma, so Marinette gets to give out the Miraculous like candy to combat that

And then she shoves Chat to be the guardian that keeps the miracle box

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

Someone: See the magicals!! They're akumatized more, therefore they're evil!

Someone else: That's correlation not causation. Of course Hawkmoth would want to go after the magicals for his akuma, they have m a g i c!

Someone: I, uh

Someone else: yeah yeah shut up

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Fu: Oh did the Rooster hero unify with the dragon hero to get the weather powers as well? Cool

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) I think we just gave nath the dragon if I remember correctly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

we did??? damn it's been like 1-2 weeks of this au being hero and I've already forgetten shit

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

I think we said the dragon allows him to controll his powers because the miraculous are a superior magic to the curse or something like that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

nicee

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Speaking of dragon, what we doin with Kagami? power or no?

Deleted User07/24/2020

kicks down door

kAGAMI HAS THE RABBIT MIRACULOUS

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Why-

Deleted User07/24/2020

because

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

welp, time for my crackship Kagami x Alix

Deleted User07/24/2020

w e l p

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

but does Kagami have power or not

Deleted User07/24/2020

h r m

thonk

i

guess?

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

The power I could think is that one chick from blue exorsist who can pull a sword our of her chest

Deleted User07/24/2020

,,,

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

But idk

Deleted User07/24/2020

aite then

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Idk, Kagami's badass enough not to need a power

Deleted User07/24/2020

kagami: s w o r d s

marc: boo you stole my idea-

Idk, Kagami's badass enough not to need a power

@Cpu PyroHeart shed need a reason to go to the School™️ tho

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

What if she can just create weapons from whatever material she's touching

Deleted User07/24/2020

or maybe they met outside of school

frjrjrjrj yES

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

sword waifu

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Like, she touches the road and thinks of a katana and a concrete sword is formed in her hand

Deleted User07/24/2020

kagami: touches something and pulls out a gun d i e

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Ya pretty much

Ok but what would that be called

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

would the thing she's touching be used up

science science "matter cannot be created out of nowhere"

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

law of equivalant exchange

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

yeah that thing

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

However much material she needs for the weapon would be used. The rest would just fall away to the floor or something

Or there would be a weird sword shaped dent in the sidewalk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

weird sword shaped dent

i think this power's called conjuring?

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Lemme look it up

Deleted User07/24/2020

Or there would be a weird sword shaped dent in the sidewalk

kagami: creates a sword out of sidewalk

w h o o p -

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

theoretically, if she and Hawkmoth were having a battle, and she touched him, she could kill him by making a weapon out of his organs, therefore ending the akuma attacks

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Ummmmmmmmmm

UNNNNN WHYYYYYY

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

food for thoughts

Your Nightmare~♡07/24/2020

gore

cool

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Akuma exists 

Kagami turns them into a sword 

Akuma dies

Deleted User07/24/2020

late but yessss

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/24/2020

Kagami could be like Momo from bnha but just with swords

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

well yes but actually no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Chloe stops bullying years before because whenever she bullied someone Nath would get annoyed and she'd get shocked

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

asdklsj lyes

forced character development

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/25/2020

oooh

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/25/2020

Chloe: hah your art sucks

Nath::uwuknifu:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Chloe: oh hey lightning storm ZAPPED

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/25/2020

Someone: says anything relatively rude about things/people Nath likes

Nath: Hehe zap

⇢ ˗ˏˋ nozomiya ˎˊ˗07/25/2020

lightning go brr

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Nathaniel: Has emotions change weather

Me, who headcannons Nath to have bipolar disorder: :))))))

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

OH NO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

I'm p sure most people know what it is but here's something off a website

"Bipolar disorder (formerly called manic-depressive illness or manic depression) is a mental disorder that causes unusual shifts in mood, energy, activity levels, concentration, and the ability to carry out day-to-day tasks."

unusual shifts in mood

Deleted User07/25/2020

This is fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

concept: Mari makes Nath a doll version of Marc and he carries it around as a comfort item he can hug to calm down

Deleted User07/25/2020

Yesss

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

awwwww

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

did we say Marc and Nath are roommates I'm p sure we did

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Yeah

Deleted User07/25/2020

We did

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Marc, seeing a doll version of himself on Nath's bed: :689897970740494396:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Oh my god they were roommates-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

kjhgdsbmx

Marc: Mari Mari you have to make me a matching doll-

Mari, who honestly forgot she made the doll: ????

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

adskljas

Deleted User07/25/2020

Marc, seeing Nath’s doll of him: amazing yes

Nath: this is fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Nath, realizing he forgot to hide it when Marc started moving in: oh god oh fuck-

Nath, smiling during first akuma attack:

Alya, new student: ?? Why are you smiling

Nath: This,, is fine

Alya: You can freak out you know???

Nath, smile suddenly strained: No. No I can't

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

kdjfasld o h n ooo

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Aurore, sensing the weather that day, seeing there's a blizzard: ,,, oh no

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/25/2020

Aurore accidentally Nathaniels therapist because she can tell how he is going to feel at a certian time so if its bad she will try to cheer him up

Deleted User07/25/2020

Amazing yes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Aw, thats sweet

Aurore is friends with Marc and they both are merged into The Squad That Tries To Keep Nath Happy, which was created by Alix and has Marinette as vice president

Essentially, a Nath Protection Squad

Deleted User07/25/2020

Aurore, sensing the weather: ah shit-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Potential angst

Since Nathmarc are only roommates bc the school thought Marc might be able to help control Nath's emotions when it gets out of hand bc of his own emotion manipulation powers, Nath thinks Marc only hangs out with him bc the school is forcing him to

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

NOOOOO

Also Marc, commissioning a doll of Nathaniel and Nathaniel finding it: o h, he,,, likes me as a friend,,, and had a doll made of me?

Marc, obviously in love with Nath:

Deleted User07/25/2020

Marc: ah yes this is perfectly fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

and his last roommate left too bc "they didn't want to deal with weather boy and stepping on eggshells all the time" so Nath is probably expecting Marc to leave too

College Sibling (Web)07/25/2020

Marc: Ah yes, totally hetero of me to have a doll of you, Nath-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Marc has to convince Nath he genuinely likes him as a friend first before any romantic advances rujgiknfdbd

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Nath later to Alix: but?? there werent any signs of Marc liking me?? and wanting to date me

Alix, getting out an entire powerpoint presentation: YOU SURE ABOUT THAT-

But oof, the trust issues making it hard for Nath to even believe Marc likes his presence and wants to be his friend

And Marc being so patient and sweet and kind and obviously gay for Nath that he keeps doing his best to be there for Nath

And then Nath slowly falls for him as well

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

He commissioned a doll of Hawkmoth and when he's annoyed, he stabs pins into it and hopes Hawkmoth can feel the phantom pain. 

Of course, this does mean Gabriel gets struck by lightning occasionally

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

lkasdjsa YES

Voodoo doll Hawkmoth

Marinette probably also has one too lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

he doesn't feel the pins but he does feel the literal liGHTNING STRIKING HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

would the thing she's touching be used up

science science "matter cannot be created out of nowhere"

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/24/2020

law of equivalant exchange

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

yeah that thing

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

However much material she needs for the weapon would be used. The rest would just fall away to the floor or something

Or there would be a weird sword shaped dent in the sidewalk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

weird sword shaped dent

i think this power's called conjuring?

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Lemme look it up

Deleted User07/24/2020

Or there would be a weird sword shaped dent in the sidewalk

kagami: creates a sword out of sidewalk

w h o o p -

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

theoretically, if she and Hawkmoth were having a battle, and she touched him, she could kill him by making a weapon out of his organs, therefore ending the akuma attacks

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Ummmmmmmmmm

UNNNNN WHYYYYYY

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/24/2020

food for thoughts

Your Nightmare~♡07/24/2020

gore

cool

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

Akuma exists 

Kagami turns them into a sword 

Akuma dies

Deleted User07/24/2020

late but yessss

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/24/2020

Kagami could be like Momo from bnha but just with swords

Cpu PyroHeart07/24/2020

well yes but actually no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Chloe stops bullying years before because whenever she bullied someone Nath would get annoyed and she'd get shocked

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

asdklsj lyes

forced character development

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/25/2020

oooh

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/25/2020

Chloe: hah your art sucks

Nath::uwuknifu:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Chloe: oh hey lightning storm ZAPPED

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/25/2020

Someone: says anything relatively rude about things/people Nath likes

Nath: Hehe zap

⇢ ˗ˏˋ nozomiya ˎˊ˗07/25/2020

lightning go brr

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Nathaniel: Has emotions change weather

Me, who headcannons Nath to have bipolar disorder: :))))))

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

OH NO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

I'm p sure most people know what it is but here's something off a website

"Bipolar disorder (formerly called manic-depressive illness or manic depression) is a mental disorder that causes unusual shifts in mood, energy, activity levels, concentration, and the ability to carry out day-to-day tasks."

unusual shifts in mood

Deleted User07/25/2020

This is fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

concept: Mari makes Nath a doll version of Marc and he carries it around as a comfort item he can hug to calm down

Deleted User07/25/2020

Yesss

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

awwwww

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

did we say Marc and Nath are roommates I'm p sure we did

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Yeah

Deleted User07/25/2020

We did

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Marc, seeing a doll version of himself on Nath's bed: :689897970740494396:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Oh my god they were roommates-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

kjhgdsbmx

Marc: Mari Mari you have to make me a matching doll-

Mari, who honestly forgot she made the doll: ????

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

adskljas

Deleted User07/25/2020

Marc, seeing Nath’s doll of him: amazing yes

Nath: this is fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Nath, realizing he forgot to hide it when Marc started moving in: oh god oh fuck-

Nath, smiling during first akuma attack:

Alya, new student: ?? Why are you smiling

Nath: This,, is fine

Alya: You can freak out you know???

Nath, smile suddenly strained: No. No I can't

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

kdjfasld o h n ooo

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Aurore, sensing the weather that day, seeing there's a blizzard: ,,, oh no

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/25/2020

Aurore accidentally Nathaniels therapist because she can tell how he is going to feel at a certian time so if its bad she will try to cheer him up

Deleted User07/25/2020

Amazing yes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Aw, thats sweet

Aurore is friends with Marc and they both are merged into The Squad That Tries To Keep Nath Happy, which was created by Alix and has Marinette as vice president

Essentially, a Nath Protection Squad

Deleted User07/25/2020

Aurore, sensing the weather: ah shit-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Potential angst

Since Nathmarc are only roommates bc the school thought Marc might be able to help control Nath's emotions when it gets out of hand bc of his own emotion manipulation powers, Nath thinks Marc only hangs out with him bc the school is forcing him to

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

NOOOOO

Also Marc, commissioning a doll of Nathaniel and Nathaniel finding it: o h, he,,, likes me as a friend,,, and had a doll made of me?

Marc, obviously in love with Nath:

Deleted User07/25/2020

Marc: ah yes this is perfectly fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

and his last roommate left too bc "they didn't want to deal with weather boy and stepping on eggshells all the time" so Nath is probably expecting Marc to leave too

College Sibling (Web)07/25/2020

Marc: Ah yes, totally hetero of me to have a doll of you, Nath-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Marc has to convince Nath he genuinely likes him as a friend first before any romantic advances rujgiknfdbd

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Nath later to Alix: but?? there werent any signs of Marc liking me?? and wanting to date me

Alix, getting out an entire powerpoint presentation: YOU SURE ABOUT THAT-

But oof, the trust issues making it hard for Nath to even believe Marc likes his presence and wants to be his friend

And Marc being so patient and sweet and kind and obviously gay for Nath that he keeps doing his best to be there for Nath

And then Nath slowly falls for him as well

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

He commissioned a doll of Hawkmoth and when he's annoyed, he stabs pins into it and hopes Hawkmoth can feel the phantom pain. 

Of course, this does mean Gabriel gets struck by lightning occasionally

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

lkasdjsa YES

Voodoo doll Hawkmoth

Marinette probably also has one too lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

he doesn't feel the pins but he does feel the literal liGHTNING STRIKING HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Deleted User07/25/2020

YES

Marinette makes voodoo doll Hawkmoths for everybody in her class

They stab him in random places during ungodly hours of the night and hope it works

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Juleka teaching everyone how to turn their stress dolls into actual voodoo dolls

Everyone is disappointed when Marinette and/or Mrs. Bustier run in to stop it

Deleted User07/25/2020

Mari would totally be a part of it tho

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Juleka and Mari are VALID

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

Chloe: You're either the Juleka or the Marinette

Alya: you mean the RIGHT ones or the PARTY POOPER

Marinette: ALYA I TRUSTED YOU

if we're doing a semi-salt Mrs. Bustier, her "protect the bullies" attitude gets cleaned up much faster when she narrowly avoids a strike of lightning after giving that advice to Nathaniel or any of his friends every single time

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/25/2020

Marinette secretly makes a voodoo doll of Lila

Sinnamon Troll💖07/26/2020

ok but having dolls of eachother is adorable

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Guys, I had a idea for this au last night and I hate it but I love it

What if nath and Aurora had been dating previously(or even during the beginning on the school year) and she broke up with nath becuase she didn't want that responsibility anymore and that just adds to Nath's trust issues and makes him hesitant to want to get into another relationship

Sinnamon Troll💖07/26/2020

angst


	6. Chapter 6

Sinnamon Troll💖07/26/2020

Let's talk about Nathaniel learning to trust Marc

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

And if y'all do talk about it more do it in general, cause that shit shall not be in this au

Sinnamon Troll💖07/26/2020

And Marc being very patient with him because he loves that poor boy

So we said Marc can feel other people's emotions right?

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Yes, also slightly manipulate then, like emotional suggestion or something

Sinnamon Troll💖07/26/2020

ok so I want to give him a small handicap that he has to be touching someone to sense\change their emotions. Mostly to keep him from getting over whelmed

But also because i have a cute scene in mind

An akuma happens that switches people's powers, and Marc and Nath get switched

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

That makes sence

Sinnamon Troll💖07/26/2020

and this happens during a small fight they're having where Nath is like "I know you don't really care about me! You're just being nice to me because the school is making you!"

And Marc grabs Nathaniel's hand, and holds it to his chest, and Nath feels his emotions and is like "omg you actually like me???"

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Awwwww yesssssss

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/26/2020

L o l

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Omg

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/26/2020

Y E S

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/26/2020

amazing

Deleted User07/26/2020

Y e s

Deleted User07/26/2020

Nath: ah yes this is completely fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/26/2020

I,,, want to say Kim was Nath's previous roommate

He really didn't mean anything bad about leaving Nath but he is very loud (and abrasive sometimes) and doesn't think about consequences a lot so he wouldn't really be a good match for someone whose emotions controls the weather

Deleted User07/26/2020

Yes amazing

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/26/2020

Every-time Nath gets really angry at someone he will wait until they are outside and watch the most infuriating/depressing anime he can find

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Omg yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/26/2020

rujhgfd petty

I love it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/26/2020

AURORE BREAKS INTO NATH AND MARC'S ROOM ONE DAY WITH WATER IN A SPRAY BOTTLE BECAUSE SHE SENSED THE HEATWAVE THAT WAS ABOUT TO APPROACH

Aurore, spraying the boys with water: BAD BAD NO ONE IS EQUIPPED TO DEAL WITH A HEATWAVE TODAY

Marc and Nath, scrambling off each other: SORRY SORRY STOP

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Damn it wromg channel

Ok it's deleted

Ima go put that in the correct place now

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/26/2020

Winter must suck for Nath, I remember seeing that weather affected his moods a little bit too?

And summer, it must get confusing when BLIZZARDS because Nath doesn’t see as much of his friends

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/26/2020

Yeah, weather effects his moods, so thats an oof when it snows-

Deleted User07/26/2020

only weather related miraculous magic i think

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/26/2020

Unless the school keeps them all year round

Or was that snowstorms?

I think that was snowstorms

Yea *snowstorms

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Normal weather doesn't affect his emotions. Only magic weather of greater power than his curse

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/26/2020

We have so much confusing lore for this adlkajsdf

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/26/2020

Lol yes

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/26/2020

Aurore: There’s a large heatwave sweeping the area at this moment

Class: (turns to look at Nath)

Nath: It’s not me this time I SWEAR

Cpu PyroHeart07/26/2020

Jsvsnfh

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

When it comes to akuma-caused weather, how far is the range that it effects his emotions? Like would stormy weather have effected him if he was at the other end of the city or something, for example?

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

If it's in Paris, it effects him

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

Wow sucks to be him

He doesn’t effect that wide a range

I think it was said he effects about 3-5x the size of the school?

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

(Don't tell anyone but I think that's dumb and when i write the fic it will be all of Paris)

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

Lol

Ok

But you may want to delete that if you really don’t want anyone else to know

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

(I do want them to know tho)

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

Wait specifically Paris or is there a Paris-sized bubble of weather that surrounds him at all times?

Shadow, King of the End07/27/2020

Tsundere

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

If so, immediately outside of it is normal for the area weather

One house is flooded and the other is totally dry-

Next door neighbors having totally different weather-

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

Ya pretty much

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

Lol

“WHATS GOING ON WHY ARE WE FLOODED?!”

“IDK WE’RE TOTALLY FINE!”

shouting across the street to the neighbors

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/27/2020

Nathaniel gets an internship to another country and Paris gets a week of bliss without having strange weather

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

lol

But the city he’s in has a crazy bout of weather-

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

Ya, pretty much

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

Lol

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/27/2020

But whereever he went is fucked

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

Lol

Yes

Did we ever say if clear weather is happy or calm?

What’s calm vs happy weather?

Wait if he’s inside and gets pissed off does lightning strike inside

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

Calm would be whatever the natural weather would be

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

Or no because it still has to come from the sky

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/27/2020

He's not Zues it would be to OP for him to do it out of nowhere, now if there is a open window nearby no promises

also how are the superheros of other places reacting to this

Is Bruce tring to find out whats going on or have we banned crossovers here

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

Nath: angr 

Lila: I'm inside, you can't do shit

The open window: haha lighnigh go zap

Crossovers are banned

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/27/2020

gotcha

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

At least in this channel

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/27/2020

kk

then better question are the people who hate the akumas try to kidnap and experiment on him? Or all the governments of the world are trying to find out whats going on in Paris and when/if the find out what are they gonna do?

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

The government knows I think, he's in a special school for kids with powers

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)07/27/2020

oh right I forgot about that

my mindset keeps telling me that he is the only one with powers

also has the government tried to weaponize him ever?? that could make for some good angst

Cpu PyroHeart07/27/2020

Ima guess there are laws against that

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/27/2020

N O

There are definitely laws against weaponizing people

Unless that’s another plot point, equality for powered and non-powered

Probably there are powered trafficking people

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Nathaniel: It's Raining Men and Let The Bodies Hit The Floor are both songs about the same thing, just with completely different vibes

Marc, looking over in concern: ...Are you okay?

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/28/2020

I’ve been saying that for years just instead of having different vibes it’s from different perspectives

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/28/2020

Alix gets mad at someone and tries to light them on fire

Nathaniel: Alix noo, you can't light them on fire

His eyes are clear blue and the weather is great

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

fkasljd I love this-

chaos bff energy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/28/2020

Are we ever gonna make powers for the rest of the class

Cpu PyroHeart07/28/2020

The only ones we have left are Kim, max, Mylene, Ivan, and Sabrina and I really don't have any good ideas for their powers

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/28/2020

Max could be a tech-bender

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Kim just has monkey features, thats it thats his power

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/28/2020

Lol

Or Kim has the agility of a monkey

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Yeah that

Kim: Dont tell me to stop monkeying around, I'm not legally obligated to follow that-

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/28/2020

Lol

Mylene is an activist right? What if she had a thing with that? Like empathy stuff, OH AN ANIMAL WHISPERER

She hears the animals, so she wants to protect them

Cpu PyroHeart07/28/2020

Ohhh that's a good idea, animal whisperer

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/28/2020

Yee

What if Sabrina had mind reading of sorts? Like she always knows what people want

Makes sense with Chloé

She would know what Chloé wants and why she acts the way she does

She could also manipulate how Chloé does things by doing them a different way, because she knows what Chloé wants, she can do them a different way

Also, that would be another way to take down liela’s lies

What if Ivan could shape-shift? Turn into animals, like, and that’s how he and Mylene met? In the park while Ivan was snoozing as a bear or something

Maybe a bird

Maybe Ivan and Mylene get a long so well because Ivan can become an animal?

Ivan can get into small spaces by becoming a small animal and help Mylene take down corrupt “charities”

points to fic where Mylene blew up a corrupt charity

and Ivan helped

He can also turn into a cat to purr and help Mylene calm down after a scare

Or a bear to protect her

A koala to hug her

Or stuff like that

Also does liela have powers?

It’s not pinned

Wasn’t she a witch?

Cpu PyroHeart07/28/2020

Lila is a witch

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/28/2020

Ok

...were you just lurking while I was thinking

Cpu PyroHeart07/28/2020

I'm in the vc with the others

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)07/28/2020

I love how this exploded after I was gone

JadeNova7w707/28/2020

max is metal bending? mabye?

Cpu PyroHeart08/12/2020

I just remembered since I'm having Aurore date nath at the beginning of this, stormy weather is going to be alot different

evil laughter

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/26/2020

anytime it snows Marc fucking sprints to Nathaniel's house

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Marc gives Nath extra cuddles and they share hot chocolate that day

Naths good mood is enough that it start to lightly sprinke, and soon enough there's gay little rainbows everywhere

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/26/2020

Mirelle and Aurore have clearance to make emergency weather broadcasts

So the news will be going and then Aurore just starts streaming from her phone "we interrupt this broadcast to warn you that there will be a massive heatwave across Paris this afternoon" and the camera pans to Marc pinned against the wall by Nath and Nath is shouting and trying to wave away the camera but his hand is still up Marc's shirt and Marc is beet red

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Adgjkl

Kim always plays "it's getting hit in here so take off all your clothes" when a heatwave comes around

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/26/2020

the one time a normal heatwave comes around Nathaniel is just doodling in class and everyone is looking at him suspiciously

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Kim; I bet he's drawing porn!!!

Nath: w h a t

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/26/2020

Haha

Yes

That is very kim

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Nath: man I wish i could be a hero one day, but my powers suck and they're dangerous and hard to control :(

Outside starts to rumble with in incoming storm

Marc: you can be a hero! Why don't we make a comic together where we both are? I can write it, you can draw it :)

Outside the dark clouds stop, and it starts to light sprinkle, rainbows everywhere

Nath: okay :heart_eyes:

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/26/2020

well the pins say Marc can manipulate emotions as well

so theoretically he could team with Nath by essential giving Nathaniel the worst mood swings of his life and they'd be a dangerous force but Marc doesn't want to hurt Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

Remembers the angst where Nath is scared Marc is only friends with him out of obligation

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Noooo

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

but also imagine how happy Nath would be after Marc reassures him 

Clear skies for a full week

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Awww

But the angst would make the weather shit for a while

Everyone is panicked at the school

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

also rip Marc for never getting laid unless they want to deal with a heatwave for the entire day

Shadow, King of the End09/26/2020

rip

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

They have to invest in a good AC unit

And sturdy locks

Everyone else tries to bust in to stop them

Or they have to get like, power supressors/dampeners or something, if they exist

Marc: I love you :)

Nath: :3686_oa_pussy: :4176_fangirling: :6525_in_love: :1429_gay_pride_heart: :sparkling_heart: :heart_eyes: :pleading_face: :ok_hand: :blob_aww: 

Marc: h...how did you say that all aloud

Meanwhile outside, rainbows. Rainbows everywhere.

Shadow, King of the End09/26/2020

Alix: how did a rainbow get in the bathroom!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

Aurore grabbing Nath and throwing him into a closet on a day where a heatwave is predicted bc she doesn't want to deal with that

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Pfff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

this has the consequence of snowstorms (Loneliness + Sadness) starting to form + A Marc on the warpath

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/26/2020

I am drawing art for this tab

because that counts as content

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

nice

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Aw nice

Imagine before they knew each other

Nath is feeling sad and is moping out in the rain. Marc comes up and hands him his umbrella, saying that he's fine, he has his hoodie

Marc darts away before Nath can protest or explain anything, leaving a flustered Nath behind, clutching the umbrella and wondering who the nice, cute boy was

With Nathaniel's bad mood gone, the clouds and rain quickly dissipate

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

:pleading_face:

fdhrgsj that's so cute

Marc, coming back: uh since the rain is gone can I have my umbrella back

Marc: You can have this as payment Hands nath his phone number

Nath: :flushed:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/26/2020

Marc, awkwardly joking: call me if you ever need an umbrella again, I'll come to your rescue

Nath, after Marc leaves: ...my hero :blob_aww:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/26/2020

Alix, squinting: there are rainbows did Nath fall in love again-


End file.
